The present invention relates to microbatteries and more specifically, to a flexible microbattery having an improved peripheral seal and method of making.
All batteries require some form of a containing barrier to water and electrolytes or other contaminants that would adversely affect the battery. For many battery chemistries, battery performance is improved if the barrier also reduces air and vapor transport. Microbatteries present special sealing challenges as the available area and volume to form the closing seals to the barrier container are very small and any volume used for sealing detracts from the volume available for the anode and cathode materials. Any sealing method also has to be compatible with manufacturing assembly requirements.
Therefore, a need exists for a microbattery with a durable seal.